Como si no fuera yo
by Rina Sayata
Summary: [Dream pair][Strogest pair] Narra los sentimientos de Tezuka, Eiji y Fuji, cuando sus vidas comienzan a complicarse gracias al amor. Triángulo amoroso. No soy buena con el resumen.
1. El encuentro de los mares

Uno de mis fics Yaoi de PoT. Por fin me animo a subirlo. Espero que les guste porque hago mi mejor esfuerzo. Y dejen comentarios por favor. 

PoT no me pertenece, aunque se lo pida a los padrinos mágicos, nunca le quitaría la historia a Konomi-sensei.

Capítulo 1. El encuentro de los mares 

Fue aquélla tarde cuando lo vi por primera vez, hace dos años, cuando yo apenas era un niño que se alegraba por entrar a secundaria básica, cuando recién llegue a este lugar, a Seishun Gakuein, en ese tiempo no comprendía muchas cosas y no era lo que soy ahora...

Aún recuerdo que nuestros mayores nos hacían recoger pelotas, poner y quitar las mallas, hacer ejercicios con la raqueta y ejercitar nuestro cuerpo, todo esto para poder estar en forma y lograr entrar al equipo estable del club de tenis, yo logré esto muy rápido, en la primera "pelea" por el ranking que hubo en ese año, en un día de estos, lleno de rutinas, fue cuando lo conocí, fue cuando lo vi por primera vez, a él... en verdad me sorprendí mucho porque, para tener doce años, lucía mayor, su porte era gallardo y parecía un chico muy maduro, siempre serio, siempre tranquilo, ni una mínima muestra de alegría asomaba por sus labios, sus lindos ojos oscuros no daban lugar a la duda y sus agudas facciones mostraban ninguna emoción conocida por el ser humano, así lo vi, así apareció frente a mis ojos semejante criatura, me impresionó tanto que desee saber mas de él, desee conocerlo, ser su amigo o, tal vez, siempre quise ser algo mas...

Hola- dijo un lindo chico de sonrisa misteriosa

Ah, hola –respondió otro de semblante serio que portaba lentes

Eh... soy Fuji, Fuji Syusuke –volvió a sonreír

Yo Tezuka Kunimitsu- dijo con voz firme, clavando la mirada en el lindo muchacho que tenía frente a él y examinándolo minuciosamente, era un poco mas bajo, piel blanca, expresión amable y ojos... ojos pasivos y cerrados, su color se volvió un misterio- veo que juegas al tenis...

Si, ya llevo mucho tiempo jugando, dicen que tengo el talento –

Ya veo... entonces creo que nos veremos frente a frente algún día... –lo miró unos minutos más, se dio la vuelta y se alejó hacia los vestidores.

Que chico tan interesante... Tezuka... Tezuka Kunimitsu –y abrió los ojos en la dirección que el otro chico había tomado, la luz del sol dejó ver un hermoso tono azul y un semblante mas decidido y atractivo...

Los días seguían su curso, yo me esmeraba en practicar y me concentraba en el próximo ranking que se llevaría a cabo. Entré a los titulares y él también lo hizo, demostró una técnica que me cautivó, no solo a mí, también a nuestros mayores... Comenzamos a cruzar mas palabras de las necesarias, aunque no hablábamos mucho, la sola presencia del otro era suficiente para ambos. Aún no sé como llamarle a ese lindo sentimiento, era algo tan cálido, algo tan diferente. Cada vez que estaba junto a él me sentía un poco nervioso y muy feliz... cada vez que nos mirábamos, que nos hablábamos, sentía que había algo especial y me conformé con eso, aunque en realidad mi corazón ansiaba algo mas...

Justo a la mitad del séptimo grado conocí a otro chico, uno que nunca pensé encontrar, una persona que era todo lo contrario a Tezuka y que cambió mi actitud con el mundo pero, sobre todo, mi actitud con él... Aún lo recuerdo bien, ese día nos asignaron nuevos puestos, a mi, como de costumbre, me dieron un lugar junto a la ventana, uno con vista a las canchas de tenis, donde, aún ahora que estoy en noveno, me pierdo en mis pensamientos, junto a mi colocaron a un chico que había visto en las prácticas y, claro, en mi salón de clases, era un chico muy alegre, siempre se le veía riendo o en animadas pláticas, nunca creí que hasta conmigo iba a sonreír, no recordaba bien su nombre pero llegué a la conclusión de que era Kikumaru, un alegre pelirrojo...

¿Ere Fuji ¿verdad? –dijo un pelirrojo, un poco serio, mirando fijamente al chico que se encontraba en el puesto vecino, junto a la ventana.

Ah? –exclamó el castaño prestando atención al dueño de aquellas palabras- si, soy Fuji Syusuke –sonrió- tu eres Kikumaru, ¿me equivoco? –volvió a sonreír.

Yep, Kikumaru Eiji... si gustas puedes llamarme solo Eiji – miraba fijamente a Fuji, casi sin parpadear, mostrando sus lindos ojos azul oscuro.

También juegas al tenis, ¿cierto?, te he visto en el equipo

Yep, me gusta mucho el tenis... tu y Tezuka, a pesar que son de séptimo, ya son titulares... bueno, sé que voy a entrar pronto, por lo menos eso espero... tal vez en octavo me vuelva titular... –y rió alegre

No lo dudo, he visto tu juego acrobático y me parece genial –respondió riendo, contagiado por la alegría de su acompañante.

No lo creo... cometo muchos errores y me falta condición...

Nada que no se pueda arreglar con...

Kikumaru!!! –gritó una mujer que se encontraba al frente de la clase

Si profesora –dijo el pelirrojo levantándose apresuradamente

Deje de perturbar a Fuji y continúe con la lectura... –la profesora se veía realmente enojada

Claro... déjeme ver... página... 70... ah, ¡ya lo encontré!

No grite.

Si, claro. Dice: desde tiempos remotos las...

Nunca imaginé todas las cosas que iban a pasar en mi vida, Eiji se volvió mi mejor amigo, salíamos los fines de semana, nos íbamos juntos a casa –con todo y su novia pegada a él-, desayunábamos juntos y, claro, estábamos en el mismo equipo de tenis... todo iba bien entre nosotros, él era muy inocente, tanto que creo que nunca se dio cuenta de nada... me encantaba estar con él, su alegría me contagiaba, todo él era maravilloso y, creo que mis sentimientos comenzaron a cambiar... Pasamos a octavo, Eiji y yo seguíamos siendo mejores amigos, él entró a los titulares y comenzó a jugar doble con Oishi -supongo que Eiji no se ha dado cuenta de cómo su compañero de dobles lo mira-, pero, sobre todo, me seguía gustando estar con él...

Mi relación con Tezuka mejoró, se preocupó por acercarse a mi y nos volvimos mas unidos.. a veces llegué a pensar, por la manera en que hablaba de Eiji, que no le agradaba que fuera mi mejor amigo. Siempre respeté a Tezuka, desde que lo conocí hasta que nos veíamos como desconocidos... me descubría pensando en él cada vez que miraba hacia las canchas, cada cosa me lo recordaba, en las prácticas no me concentraba, su presencia me desubicaba... pero fue el día que tuve la oportunidad de decirle todo tan cerca y no la pude desaprovechar...

Un chico alto, castaño y con lentes se acerca a otro mas bajito y con expresión amable...

¿Se te ofrecía algo Tezuka? –dijo el castaño de expresión serena y amable

Fuji, yo solo quería saber si... tenías algo planeado para el sábado –dijo un sonrojado Tezuka, mirando hacia el extremo mas alejado de los vestidores.

Pues no... ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? –y sonrió tratando de ocultar su emoción.

Sucede que... tengo dos entradas para el parque de diversiones y no tengo con quién ir... así que pensé que tu podrías o querrías ir conmigo

Pues.. creo que si –sonriendo

Entonces nos vemos el sábado –recuperando su ya conocida seriedad y disipando su sonrojo

¿Dónde?

No te preocupes, yo paso por ti

... –sorprendido- ¿conoces mi casa?

Si, por casualidad –sus labios mostraron una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa, la cuál solo Syusuke detectó.

Entonces hasta el sábado –dijo Fuji a modo de despedida en el mismo momento que giraba sobre sí mismo y se alejaba en busca de su mejor amigo para irse a casa...

Ya camino a casa, Eiji sonreía muy animado, estaba feliz por ya ir en octavo grado y por haber logrado ser parte de los titulares.

¡Fujiko-chan, estoy muy, muuuuuuy feliz! ¡Nya!

Lo imagino Eiji

Oye, ¿qué hablabas con Tezuka? –y miró picaramente a su acompañante

No, nada de importancia, sólo vamos a ir al parque de diversiones el sábado –y sonrió mirando a Eiji

¡Nya! ¡Qué bien, te vas a divertir mucho, que emoción!... Me gustaría que a mi también me llevaran a l parque de diversiones de vez en cuando –e hizo una mueca de inconformidad.

­Pero si fuiste el domingo con tu novia.

Si pero yo la llevé, yo quiero que me lleven a mi –se cruzo de brazos y se detuvo

Eiji, camina –esto hizo que el pelirrojo obedeciera- tu novia... ¿cómo se llama?

Kissa

Si! bueno, ella siempre te lleva a todos lados –voltea en todas las direcciones- por cierto, ¿y tu novia?, ella siempre viene pegada a ti.

Se enojó –respondió en un tono muy tranquilo

¿Por qué? Nada mas no me digas que por celos, ya llevan saliendo seis meses y no le has engañado, hasta le dices todo lo que haces

A ti también te digo todo

Bueno, dime por qué se enojó –cambiando de tema bruscamente

Dice que paso todo el día contigo... y que hasta parece que eres mi novio –esto último hizo que Fuji se sonrojara

Ah, con que es por eso

Continuaron caminando en silencio por unos minutos más, llegaron a una esquina y Eiji dijo:

Hasta mañana Fujiko-chan –gritó mientras se alejaba hacia la derecha

Si, hasta mañana. Por cierto, ¡háblale a Kissa y pídele perdón! –hace que Eiji se detenga

No, ella fue la que se enojó, yo no tengo por qué disculparme –vuelve a avanzar

Como quieras, nos vemos –y siguió derecho

Aún me llegan bellos recuerdos de aquel sábado, el de mi primera cita con Tezuka y en el que pasaron demasiadas cosas. Él llegó a mi casa a las 8:30 de la mañana, el día estaba muy cálido y , a la luz del sol, el lucía muy atractivo, llevaba unos jeans negros, una playera negra de manga mediana y unos converse negros. Poco después nos encaminamos hacia el parque de diversiones, nuestra plática no fue muy animada, después de un tramo en metro llegamos a nuestro destino, el lugar era bonito y espacioso, entramos. Creo que la pasamos bien, primero subimos a la montaña rusa, después a la rueda de la fortuna, luego compramos dulces y participamos al tiro al blanco, después fuimos a la casa de los espejos, a la casa del terror y, finalmente, al túnel del amor, aún no sé por qué decidimos entrar ahí pero, fue en ese lugar donde por primera vez lo vi sonreír, reía conmigo, sólo conmigo y sólo para mí, eso me cautivó por completo, así que no pude rehusarme a ir a su casa cuando me invitó, aún era temprano, las 3:00 de la tarde y el sol brillaba con mucha fuerza, así fue como nos conocimos en realidad...

Hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Dejen comentarios.

Hasta luego.


	2. Mi primer beso

Quiero agradecer a las personas que dejaron review: _Taty-kun, Millie, Akaya-sama, SumiKo hoi_ _hoi, Ashayan anik, Mimi.Eiji y Sara. _En verdad, me han hecho muy feliz. Y les debo una gran disculpa, como pueden ver soy lenta actualizando, trabajo lo más rápido que puedo. 

Quiero hacer una pequeña aclaración: soy fan de la Dream pair, pero aún no he decidido con quién va a quedarse Syu.

Y ya saben, Prince of tenis no me pertenece, es de Konomi-sensei, (¿que haríamos nosotras si esta maravillosa serie nos perteneciera?) y me conformo con soñar y con ver Yaoi por todas partes.

**Capítulo 2. Mi primer beso.**

- Vaya, tu casa es muy grande -dijo Fuji admirado- ¿No hay nadie?

- No, mi familia salió de viaje, llegan el próximo domingo –respondió el chico de lentes.

- Me gustaría estar solo de vez en cuando, en mi casa siempre hay alguien

- Para mi es todo lo contrario -volteó a ver hacia Fuji y lo miró fijamente- Vamos a mi habitación

- Bien -y sonrió mas

Syusuke siguió a Tezuka por un pasillo, llegaron a unas escaleras y las subieron, caminaron unos cuantos pasos mas y encontraron una puerta, pasaron por ella y quedó al descubierto la habitación. No era muy grande ni muy pequeña, a la derecha de la puerta estaba una cama individual cubierta por sábanas blancas a rayas, en la pared había una colección de peces, un cuadro en otra pared, dos muebles llenos de libros, un closet, una pequeña mesa y un escritorio junto a la única ventana de la alcoba. Syusuke se detuvo a mirar la linda colección de peces de su mayor.

- Es muy bella -dijo el castaño de rostro pasivo admirando el cuadro

- Muchas gracias

- Parece que te encanta la pesca –comentó Fuji tratando de no ponerse nervioso. Sentía la mirada del mayor sobre él.

- Un poco

- Por cierto, me divertí mucho el parque de diversiones... Muchas gracias por invitarme -dijo Fuji sin dejar de mirar los peces de la pared. Así tal vez Tezuka diría algo más de dos o tres palabras.

- Por nada, en verdad quería que fuéramos juntos -comentó Tezuka perdiendo su tono de frialdad- Al parecer valió la pena -y miró al ojiazul de reojo

- Yo también disfruté el tiempo juntos -dijo Fuji con un leve pero notable sonrojo, después se sentó en la cama. Tezuka se quedó junto a la puerta mirando a su acompañante.

- Hace tiempo que quería estar a solas contigo

- ¿A si?... ¿Para qué? -cuestionó Fuji con semblante inocente

- Para... algo importante -dijo al mismo tiempo que alejaba de la puerta y se acercaba a la cama, frente a Fuji. Muy lentamente se acercó a él y sus labios se tocaron con suavidad.

- Eso querías de mi... -dijo Fuji sonrojado en exceso

- No solo eso, siempre he querido algo mas -y volvió a besarlo, esta vez fue un beso mas profundo, mas apasionado y menos lento.

- Lo estoy disfrutando -susurró el tensai sonriendo y abriendo sus bellos ojos azules, después clavó su mirada en su mayor y se levantó- desde que te conocí, quise que algo así pasara, aunque nunca lo creí posible -posó su mano en la mejilla del mayor.

- Creía que nunca ibas a aceptar lo que siento por ti. Siempre pensé que sería rechazado, me alegra mucho que correspondas mis sentimientos -besó nuevamente al tensai, hubo algo mas de pasión, introdujo su lengua en la boca del menor y sus lenguas tuvieron contacto...

Tezuka recostó a Syusuke en la cama y comenzó a tocar su cuerpo, al principio sobre la ropa, después se deshizo de esta y tocó cada centímetro de su blanca piel. El ojiazul se limitaba a gemir por lo bajo, después se unió al juego, quitó poco a poco la ropa del mayor y lo acarició con delicadeza, prefería solo dejarse llevar.

- ¡Tezuka¡Ah! -gemía el tensai, llevaban largo rato entre caricias

- Syusuke, eres maravilloso -lo besó con ternura, ambos estaban completamente desnudos.

Siguieron tocándose, acariciándose, conociéndose por largo rato. Ambos tenían su miembro erecto y estaban al borde de la excitación. Tezuka comenzó a masajear el miembro de Syusuke mientras este arqueaba un poco la espalda presa del placer.

Los gemidos inundaban la habitación, Syusuke se vino en la mano de Tezuka, quién tomó un poco del líquido de el tensai.

-Tezuka –susurró el castaño de ojos azules mirando al chico tan cerca, pidiéndole con la mirada que lo hiciera suyo de una vez por todas.

El de lentes supo interpretar el susurro y si hincó sobre la cama, tomó las piernas de su compañero y las colocó en sus hombros, después procedió a introducir su duro miembro en la secreta entrada.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? –preguntó Tezuka, no quería lastimar a la persona que amaba.

-Si –fue lo único que necesitaba, un si y segundos después Tezuka ya estaba entrando en el cuerpo del ojiazul.

Empezó poco a poco, pero la estrechez de la entrada lo hizo excitarse más y empujó su miembro hasta que entró todo. Syusuke había soltado un pequeño grito de dolor y sus manos rodeaban el cuerpo del mayor con fuerza.

Tezuka se quedó quieto, una parte de él quería moverse y dejarse llevar, la otra le decía que Syusuke tenía que acostumbrarse a tenerlo dentro. Un pequeño beso lo hizo despertar de su debate interno y comenzó a embestir a su acompañante. Al principio fueron movimientos lentos, mismos que eran acompañados por el leve sonido de la cama y los eróticos gemidos del tensai. Después el ritmo aumentó y ambos perdieron el control, Syusuke apretaba las sábanas con todas sus fuerzas, sentía que un delicioso orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar; y Tezuka embestía lo mas rápido que podía, entrando cada vez mas profundo y soltando suspiros graves.

Y por fin llegó, los dos gritaron con todas sus fuerzas mientras esa sensación tan placentera los invadía. Syusuke sintió como el líquido de Tezuka lo llenaba, era el paraíso.

- Te... amo. –dijo el tensai entrecortadamente mientras besaba los labios del chico de ojos oscuros.

- Yo también... Te amo, Syusuke -dijo al mismo tiempo que salía del ojiazul y se acostaba a su lado, cansado y satisfecho.

- ¿De verdad me amas? -cuestionó Fuji con voz aún agitada mientras abrazaba a Tezuka y se acomodaba en su pecho.

- Si, te amo - atrajo a Fuji hacia él y lo abrazó amorosamente, dejándolo descansar sobre su pecho, sintiendo como el tensai se refugiaba en su calor.

Desde esa fecha nos hicimos novios, aunque nadie en el club de tenis lo sabía, tal vez lo sospechaban, mas no lo sabían. Tezuka nunca hubiera permitido que alguien mas supiera de nuestra relación, no le hubiera gustado que alguien más supiera que cuando iba a mi casa a hacer alguna tarea y se quedaba a dormir, ninguno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño.

A veces me deprimía, el tiempo que pasábamos juntos me parecía muy corto. Siempre supe que Tezuka estaba muy ocupado pensando en el tenis, pero a veces me daba miedo que ya no pensara en mí, o que otra persona ocupara su mente, quería que fuera solo mío.

Mientras tanto, los demás aspectos de mi vida ocurrían sin problemas, sin novedades aparentes. Eiji seguía siendo mi mejor amigo, era muy alegre y él fue la última persona de quién pensé dudar. Siempre me conformé con lo que tuve, pero a veces se necesita algo más...

Dos chicos caminaban juntos, en silencio. No se miraban pero de alguna manera parecían estar relacionados, conectados.

- ¿Tezuka? -llamaba el tensai a su mayor que caminaba sin decir palabra alguna, a su lado

- ¿Pasa algo? –respondió el mayor al ver un poco de preocupación reflejada en el rostro de su amado novio.

- No, no. Es solo que...

- Que... -ayudó Tezuka

- Bueno. Tú... ¿Me amas? –Kunimitsu lo miró un poco sorprendido. ¿En verdad Syusuke dudaba de él?

- Claro que te amo –respondió por fin

- ¿Y que sientes?

- ¿Disculpa? –otra pregunta extraña. A veces se preguntaba si las cosas que pasaban por la cabeza de Fuji eran normales.

- ¿Qué sientes cuando estamos juntos? –aclaró Fuji al ver la duda en la mirada del mayor.

- ¿Qué siento?

- Si. Cuando estoy contigo me siento feliz, me gusta tu compañía. Aunque sea solo así, caminando juntos. Solo eso me hace feliz

- Es algo que no puedo explicar con palabras –dijo después de meditar unos segundos- Antes cuando te veía, sentía un gran vacío en mi corazón, por no tenerte, por pensar que nunca sería cierto, que no podría abrazarte o besarte. El día que correspondiste mis sentimientos, me sentí feliz, pensé que por fin estaba completo, que había encontrado todo lo que necesitaba. Y ahora, cuando estamos juntos, siento que soy yo, que soy capaz de reír con solo ver tu bella sonrisa, que puedo ser una persona totalmente diferente, alguien capaz de soñar y de ser feliz... –concluyó para después mirar a su novio y mostrarle abiertamente una sonrisa. Esto hizo que el ojiazul se sonrojara y sonriera seductoramente.

- Me gusta eso, me encanta que sonrías solo para mi. Nunca creí que esas palabras salieran de tus labios. Me has hecho muy feliz Mitsu.

- Lo siento, me puse un poco sentimental.

- Te amo -dijo Fuji abrazando al chico de lentes

Y yo te amo a ti-susurró Tezuka abrazando amorosamente al tensai

Y así termina este capítulo, como pueden apreciar estos dos llevan una relación muy linda. Esperemos que siga así.

Dejen reviews. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Nos vemos y gracias por su apoyo.


End file.
